The Violin Moon
by Cathelien
Summary: A missin gone horribly wrong. One must save the other. Yullen
1. Chapter 1

The Violin Moon

**Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man belongs to Katsura-sempai not me.**

**I'm sorry, all my titles suck. But once you read this line you must read the fic and review it. This is a Yullen fic. I've always wanted to write one because the ones I read were good. Plus, I could always see who the 'girl' [But it's actually a boy in this one in the relationship is. [It's Allen!! If you hate it that's your problem, just review it in the end. Well, I took ideas and made up ideas so it's not much. Oh, and watch out for Mugen if you don't review this. On with the story my non-hyper reader.**

**P.S. - Kichigo…espied means spotted. [And for all you other readers who might get confused with that word**

**---**

An old house stood at the side of the dirt path in the black of night. Footprints were embedded in the rough sand. The house was big and abandoned. The wood was decaying, most of the paint had been peeled off and there were holes in the roof.

"Haru, when are you coming back to me?" a soft voice ran through the trees around the place, "Haru, come back to me.

Come back to me,

I'm sinking and I need your help." As it went on a violin was heard. At first the music was soft, then it resonated through the forest and disappeared. The voice went on.

"Haru, I need you.

Haru, come back," the voice turned to a whisper,

"Have you betrayed me?

Have you left me?

Are you ever going to return…I'm waiting." Then the voice disappeared.

Someone sat on the old stairs with a violin. A dark silhouette in the moonlight. And as the moon disappeared, so did the figure.

Allen stood outside Komui's office for what seemed like an eternity. Linali had been in there for over half an hour. _What's Komui doing?_ He thought. He had just started to slump down onto the floor when he saw Kanda, Lavi and Bookman approach. He straightened up and looked at them. As they reached the door, Linali exited.

Her expression was grim and she said nothing.

"Linali-chan, why are you so down?" Lavi asked smiling. Linali looked at him and then shot a glance at the door.

"Komui has forbidden me from going on missions for a month. He wants me working with Reever and the others." She stormed down the hallway. Allen had never seen her so angry. He knew Komui was clingy but not that clingy. Komui peeked out of his office and looked at the four.

"Kanda, Allen, step inside." He then phased back into his office, "there have been some mysterious disappearances around a small town called Souya." He gave them the mission briefings and sat in his chair.

Komui's desk was covered in paper. And so was the floor.

"I'm not going with that idiot anywhere," Kanda stated. He and Allen were still bound on a tiny string even though Allen had been there for three years. Allen shot a glance at Kanda.

"You're going to have to work together now." Komui had been acting serious ever since Linali was in a critical condition from her last mission.

"This is torture. You made us work together on our last four missions," Allen replied coldly. Komui took a sip from his coffee and shot an angry glare at both them. He slammed his fist on the table, "This is an order. Work together. I'm only sending the both of you because the Noah Clan is after the Innocence. You are dismissed."

Kanda and Allen shared the same feeling of anger at their supervisor. They wordlessly exited the office.

"Oh," Komui said peeking out of the doorway again, "Your dock leaves in two minutes for the train." The pair left for the elevator. Kanda placed his hand on Mugen's hilt. Allen walked behind him in case he wanted to draw that weapon and cut something up. They got to the dock in record speed.

It was just about to go on without them when they jumped on. Toba, a very experienced finder, was already in the dock. They approached the train tunnel. Any second now and the train would appear. As the train exited the tunnel they jumped on. Toba jumped first, then Allen and finally Kanda. Kanda slipped and began to fall into the river below when Allen caught his arm. He pulled him up and silently proceeded to enter the train. As they did, Kanda shot a disgusted look at him.

The Order had booked them a furnished compartment this time. Toba sat outside while Allen and Kanda sat on either side reading the mission briefings. Souya was said to be a once peaceful town but in the last six months people began to disappear. Those people were comprised with mostly men with long hair and little children with short and long brown hair.

"These say that before the person disappears, they hear violin music and a woman singing," Allen said.

"I can read just fine," Kanda replied coldly. He didn't make any eye contact with Kanda nor Kanda with Allen.

"You're particularly grumpy," Allen muttered to himself softly but Kanda heard. He briefly shot another angry glance at Allen before returning to the briefing.

"You didn't have to save me. I can save myself," he declared. Kanda was the type of person that could be abhorrent.

"Sure, with nothing to grab or land on except the water seventy-five meters below." Allen replied harshly. Kanda was silent after that. He hated it when Kanda denied that he needed help sometimes. Allen saw some men playing poker and an evil smile crept over his face. Kanda had to admit to himself that he was surprised.

He walked over too them and asked to join in their game.

"Sure kid…if you like losing." A balding man smirked, "You deal."

Allen dealt the cards and unknown to them…the cheating had already begun. When the men had lost all their money, the bet clothes. And when they were stripped to their underwear they told him that he had won. He gave them back their clothes and some of their money.

The men thanked him profusely, grabbed their clothes and the money he gave them and left for the upper compartments.

'_Who knew that Moyashi was a gambler?'_ Kanda thought.

A few minutes later the train suddenly stopped to a halt. Both exorcists found that strange. Then they heard screams coming from the upper compartments.

Kanda drew Mugen and Allen invoked his left arm. More screams came from the front most compartments. Kanda was out and headed towards the next compartment with Allen and Toba close behind. About halfway towards the first compartment, the akuma showed itself. It was a level two demon. Kanda rushed forward with Mugen and tried to cut into the demon's skin. It was too hard and the demon threw Kanda towards the far wall. He hit the wall and made a dent in it.

It was Allen's turn now. He tried scratching it with his Innocence invoked hand. He made a small scratch on the demon's right shoulder.

"I know you," it said, "You're that exorcist, Allen Walker. I'm gonna destroy you." It smiled to show a row of sharp teeth. It shot its poison laden bullets at the. Allen blocked the attack with his hand. He transformed his hand into the light gun and shot at the demon. Dozens of Cross Beams shot out of the gun. It hit its target full on and destroyed it.

Kanda slowly got up. How could a weak level two like that beat him so easily and be destroyed by someone like Allen? Was he out of sync? Allen looked around. Toba had been with them just a moment ago. Then he realized it. As the demon had shot at them, Allen missed one and it killed Toba. They left the train and walked to the train station which was a few yards in front of them.

They weren't able to save anyone, not even Toba and Allen held himself responsible. The train station was empty, probably abandoned because of what had transpired on the train. They travelled a great distance over the next few hours and finally arrived at Souya.

They approached the nearest inn and the burly man at the counter asked,

"What do you want?"

"Two rooms for the night," Kanda responded. He looked at the two and then espied the exorcist logo.

"Right this way," he said leading them upstairs. The inn was small and almost empty. The burly man led them to two rooms opposite each other. They entered the rooms and closed the doors.

The cloud cast night cleared, leaving only the moon in the dark sky. The violin played. As if attracted to it somehow, Allen exited the inn and made for the forest. Kanda heard the violin too and decided to check on the Moyashi. Allen was not there. He left the building and headed towards the forest. By the time he saw the house, it was too late. Allen was standing in front the silhouette. Then the figure stepped into the moonlight. She was wearing a long dull pink komoto; her blond hair tied in one of the elaborate Japanese styles and placed a hand on Allen's shoulder. She smiled at Kanda and as the clouds drifted over the moon, disappeared.

Also, a song had begun,

"Haru, Haru.

Who is this replacement?

Do you not like me anymore?

I wait for you

And this is who you send?

He might as well do

I still wait for you

This replacement cannot fill

The hole you left in my heart.

I will treat him as you treated me

Well and kind

And as a slave" then it hummed the words.

Kanda would save the bean sprout. But Allen would have to wait. He headed towards the house, climbed the stairs and looked through the window. There he saw the bean sprout, sitting quietly next to the woman and watching her play the violin. Kanda felt extremely drowsy. It was the violin's soft music that resonated through the air.

He fought off sleep and headed back towards the inn.

'_Damn Moyashi…can't you just stay out of trouble?'_

Kanda lay restlessly on his bed. He was thinking of a way to rescue Moyashi. Then he thought of the last words that the white-haired exorcist said to him.

"Don't help me Kanda, run."

Was he serious? Kanda never ran without confirming if there was innocence. If he did, it would definitely ruin his reputation not to mention his image in the eyes of his fellow exorcists. And what would Komui say?

"What…you failed a mission Kanda?" that's what he would probably say. He would never swallow his pride. It was far too important to him. His master's training would not go to waste. He lay there, formulating a plan.

'_Damn it…why do I only think of those words?'_ Kanda thought to himself. The words he though about were the last words his mother said to him before she died.

"_Adiosu__ [Goodbye Yuu…" She said softly._

"_Iie!__Okaasan[No! Mother!," Little Yuu mourned the loss of his mother._

The memory was painful and yet it came uninvited. If he could erase those memories, he would gladly do it. He decided that tomorrow would be the day he would go back to the house.

---

**That was my first chap. I don't know where I come up with these things. It's like they just come to me…oh wait. They do. I'm sorry it's so short but I kinda ran out of ideas and I really want to put the next two nights in the next chap. If you look really closely, you could see a speck of Yullen. Their relationship has to develop.I should probably get to my homework which is now the size of Mt. Everest. I'll come back and post the next chap by Wednesday, I promise. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The violin moon

**Wow…thanks so much for all your support. I couldn't have done this without you [though I could've just posted this chapter anyway… Sorry the first chapter was so sucky… You see…my mountain of homework had a huge avalanche so I couldn't make it how it was supposed to be and couldn't run a last minute spell check because I was rushing something school oriented down at the same time I posted this… someone said this fic kinda reminded them of 'The Black-haired Moon.' I kinda got the instrument part from them and the idea that someone gets kidnapped, that's all. I had been thinking of writing this Yullen for a while and the original first chapter was much more suckier. Then I read the black-haired moon and I got those two ideas from it. Sorry it's so late…the library was closed and I had to wait till Wednesday to post this.  
**

**Oh yeah…. When you see this, **

**No... Cathelien does in fact own D.Gray-Man… gets stung with laser gun for saying that Aw! Katsura-sempai owns it, I just own the fic. Well here's the next chap…enjoy.**

**---**

After spending the night in the inn, Kanda still didn't have a good plan. He had till the red moon to get that moyashi back. He sat silently on his bed and thought.

'_Damn…why'd you have to get yourself into this mess?'_

He thought of ways to get Allen back. One was to kill all that got in his way but he might end up killing that baka in the process. This was already a bad start to the mission. He walked through the village, going from store to store, asking about the house. But to no avail, no one seemed to want to tell him about it. Or were they too afraid to say anything.

The village was not small as Kanda knew, it was huge. By the time he went through a quarter of the town, it was drawing close to sunset. He just had enough time for one more store. Unfortunately, it was a grocery. Kanda walked his way through the aisles, trying to find the owner. When he found the owner, he asked him the same question he'd been asking everyone else whole day,

"Do you know anything about the house in the forest?"

The man flinched a little at Kanda's impatient tone. He fumbled with his thumbs and ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"N-no….But there's this old man who lives on the other side of the forest who does."

Kanda let go of the man and ran to the forest. He didn't look for the man's house because it would have to wait till tomorrow. What he needed to do now was to go and talk to the bean-sprout. He arrived just in time and Allen appeared. He went over to Allen and said,

"Hey, bean-sprout…what are you under?"

"It's a curse…Go, run!" Allen replied.

"Shut up moyashi. What kind of curse?"

But it was too late. Taking a place beside Allen was the woman in the pink kimono. She smiled and stroked Allen's white hair.

"Haru?" she asked

"I'm not Haru," Kanda replied.

"Really…You look like Haru to me. Have you come back?"

Allen was lifeless like a doll. He was just standing there, saying nothing, doing nothing. He looked like he was under some sort of trance. Kanda looked at Her, then at Allen and back at the woman.

"I'm not Haru…Baka, wake up!"

He stared at the bean-sprout as the woman brandished a kanta. The markings were ornate and the blade was etched with carvings that probably dated back to before the great flood. In other words, the knife was beautiful. She ran forward and jabbed it at Kanda but he easily dodged the blade. But her reflexes were faster than his so he was unprepared when she swung it from left to right. It left a gash in the exorcist's coat. He stumbled a bit.

He didn't normally fight women, in fact he respected them. But tonight, he'd make an exception for this one.

"Mugen Battou," he said as he took the katana from it's sheath. He charged in and both weapons clashed several times before he had the chance. He took that chance and cut her left arm. Her blood was bright red so that meant that she was human. She dropped the kanta and vanished, leaving Allen there.

"Kanda, run…" and then Allen disappeared.

He heard the violin's sound resonate through the forest. It was loud and clear. Then he heard her speak in a voice almost like a whisper. Kanda picked up the kanta and strapped it on the other side of where Mugen was.

"Fine then Haru

If you hate me so

Then I hate you

Die.

By the red moon"

He didn't know exactly what this girl in pink meant by what she said. But she kept calling him Haru and said that he was going to die by the red moon. He had till then to get that baka back. He slowly walked back to the inn. He went up to his room, took off the coat, then the shirt and examined the gash. The gash was huge and covered almost the width of his chest. He applied pressure to it and released it almost immediately.

"Kuso," he said, "Damn kanta, damn woman, damn moyashi. Worthless, stupid, good for nothing baka moyashi. But at least I have the kanta."

That was probably the only good thing that happened tonight. Getting the kanta. He opened his suitcase and took out some bandages. He wound them around his chest tightly and secured them with a safety pin. Then put on an extra shirt from his briefcase and crawled into bed. It was another restless night. And the worse thing was that his wounds weren't healing as fast as they used to. He closed his eyes and forced sleep to take over.

Normally his dreams were blank. But tonight they were filled with the lotus. Petals started to fall faster and the lotus had a dark pink colour to it. The last petal fell and Kanda woke up as soon as it hit the bottom of the hourglass. This didn't look like four am. But when he checked the clock it did read 4 am. Apparently at this time in the morning signalled sunrise for this part of the world. It marked Souya down as one of his most hated towns.

He got out of bed and put on his exorcist's coat before heading out the door. It took him half a day to get to the old man's house so by the time he got there, it was mid-afternoon. He knocked on the door and stood there waiting.

"What do you want," the man asked when he opened the door.

He looked to be about fifty-six years old and had almost no hair.

"Someone told me that you know about that old house in the forest," Kanda replied.

"I don't know nothing," he said as he slammed the door in the exorcist's face.

Kanda didn't have time for this. He kicked the door open and drew Mugen. He cornered the man and held Mugen to his throat.

"You used a double negative which means that you know something and you hurriedly closed the door which also means that you're hiding something. Now you will tell me about the house or I will cut you up so many times that even God himself won't be able to recognise you."

The man was definitely frightened and gulped. He spoke quickly and in a cracked voice.

"The house was home to a wealthy man and his wife. The man's name was Haru and his wife was called Ewen. She was one of those foreign beauties, you know from a different country. Well a huge pandemic, plague spread through the entire town, claiming the lives of many. Haru for fear of dying left his wife and his son there and promised to come back. He didn't want to get the sickness and his family already had it. Her son died the next day and she waited for him but Haru never returned. She waited twelve years for him, sick with the disease until one day she died. From then on people have disappeared in that forest for over thirty years."

Kanda put Mugen away and walked to the door. E stood there for a little while and then left the house. By the time the sun set, he was at the house. Allen was already there and went over to Kanda.

"Kanda," he said to the dark-haired exorcist, "You shouldn't be here…"

"Shut up bean-sprout."

"I mean it, you really shouldn't have come."

"Shut up and listen baka," he almost shouted, "What is the curse?"

"She's going to bind my soul to the violin…by the red moon."

The red moon. Kanda had been hearing about it for the past two days. He was struggling to guess during which night in the red moon it would happen. The red moon was a series of nights in which the moon appeared to be red. About four nights to be exact.

"Which night in the red moon?" he asked.

Moyashi was silent. It was either that he didn't know or that his soon-to-be mistress was around.

"I don't know…you shouldn't be here."

"Shut it moyashi, how do you break the curse?" he asked.

"You'll never be able to," Allen replied.

The moon shone brightly. Its sphere perfect and gleaming silver. It illuminated the entire forest. Allen stiffened up as soon as the light hit him.

"Run…" and he was completely silent.

"I see you came back Haru," Ewen smiled, "killing you will be so much easier."

This time she appeared in a light pink kimono. Her hair was the same so she didn't look any different. Kanda became very annoyed around this woman easily.

"I told you I'm not this Haru and you're supposed to be dead," he drew Mugen.

"You lie, I'm not dead. I'm alive! I have a heart beat," Ewen brandished a pair of daggers and ran towards her victim.

"Che, you have to keep coming?" he asked as he blocked her attack.

He pushed off his attacker using Mugen and made another, bigger slice in her skin. This time it was in the shoulder. She winced from the pain and gave Kanda another cut to the arm. No problem for him, it would just heal faster than normal. He noticed that every time she got injured, her hold on the sprout was cut momentarily. And in that moment Allen seemed to move away from her. But since her injury was bigger, the hold was cut for just a little longer. She jabbed the daggers at him. Kanda easily dodged them and inflicted more wounds onto the woman. She probably had enough because she disappeared.

"Kanda, I…" and Allen disappeared.

---

**I know it's so short but I like it. I left it like this because I forgot what Allen was going to tell him. Silly me. Please review. I'm writing chapter three as you read this because I know you all like my story from some of your reviews. Yullen, Yullen, Yullen forever! Oh and I don't know where to get Yullen banners or t-shirts so I just imagine them. Silly me…**


	3. Chapter 3

The violin moon

**Not many reviews** **this time but whatever. I love writing this fic so much. Kitty had a slight case of writer's block.**

**Love is but an element – it's a secret. No one besides me knows what he wanted to tell Kanda but he won't have a chance to say it in this chapter…**

**Thank you God! I got some more episodes and they were good but I'm stuck waiting for the others. I hate waiting when there's a cliff hanger. Too bad for me ---cries--- **

**[Reads from pre-printed card that lawyers gave me**

**I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of the characters in it. Unless I make up my own…screw this…Katsura-sempai owns it and I just borrow it. This fic is mine, mine, mine!...okay on with the story.**

**A few pointers…**

"**Pointers" ---speech**

'_**Pointers'**__ ---_**thought**

_**--Pointers-- **_** Flashback**

---

"Kanda, I…"

Those were the last words he heard from moyashi. He wanted to know what they meant but Ewen wouldn't let it happen. He returned to the inn battered and torn. Her attacks were sharp it cut straight through the fabric of the exorcist coat. Komui was definitely going to murder him for this. He felt very exhausted and made his way towards the bed. Not even bothering to take off whatever was left of the coat, he slumped onto the bed. He fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The lotus. Its light pink petals surrounded by glass. Three petals had already fallen off and he could feel a fourth petal dying. It glowed in the darkness of his room. If he could have anything at this point in time, it would be to remove this curse. He hated it. Every time a petal fell off, he would get closer to death. Then an unrestricted thought came to mind. It startled him, even shocked him.

"_Kanda, I…"_

That damn moyashi. Always getting into some kind of trouble every time they had a mission. And he had to be the one to get him out of it at those times. Boy was moyashi going to pay when this mission was over. He didn't bother to call Komui because he knew that the stupid man would only send Lavi. And he had it up to here with the stupid bunny. He woke to find himself in darkness. What time was it? He looked at the old clock on the table. It read '1:00 am.'

"What am I doing up at fucking one am?"

It was too late too go back to sleep when he was wide awake. He got off the bed and looked out the window. Darkness of the night, his kind of time. For once, something went his way. He went to his suitcase where he took out a new shirt and exorcist coat. He put them on after getting washed up and left the inn. Time to go through the rest of the city. He had heard some strange stories about the forest at one of the bars so he would check all the bars in the town out.

He walked through the empty streets, the dry air hitting his face. After walking for almost an hour, he was not aware that he walked into a small park. Only when the scent of jasmine and spring-weed did he take notice that he was walking through it.

"Fuck…how did I get here?" He asked himself.

Yet he continued to walk along the path. The strong scent of the jasmine with the subtle one of the spring-weed was pleasing though he didn't want to admit it. And the dew fell silently adding to the serenity of the place. Maybe this was a piece of the town that he might actually like. But then he saw it, a sakura tree. He never thought he would see cherry blossoms here. He stared at the tree. Though there was one on the order's grounds, it reminded him of what he could not go back to just as this one reminded him. Why did there have to be one of these trees here of all places?

He silently walked through the rest of the park, sometimes stopping to take in the scent of the flowers around him. The slight scent of primrose was blown his way. The wind blew from behind him, making his hair fly in front of him. Cherry blossoms floated everywhere and some landed on his coat. Memories flooded back into his cold mind.

_**--**__"Okaasan...why do cherry blossoms die so quickly?" Kanda asked_

"_Cherry blossoms? Hmm…let's see…My grandmother once told me when I was your age. Cherry blossoms are very special. They spend all their time growing in a little flower bud and by the time they bloom, they're already mature. But they also become old and must die. When a cherry blossom dies, it makes sure that its seeds are scattered far across our land. That's why they go wherever the wind takes them," the beautiful woman bent down to kiss her son on the cheek, "Let's go inside…it's getting cold. Come on Yuu."_

"_Okaasan…do you think that you will get better soon?" he asked walking at her side._

"_I hope that everyday my little one…Let's hurry inside." _

_She took his hand and walked with the boy inside the house. Before they got to the door, a blossom gently floated down into her hair. The little boy smiled as he went into the house.__**--**_

He shock them off and continued on his way. He could see a run down building in the distance. People went in and out, all of them looking drunk. He hurried to the bar and seated himself near a group of people at the counter.

"Anything I can get for ya?" the bar tender asked.

"No."

"'Ya sure 'bout that?" he asked again.

Kanda was annoyed.

"I said no."

The bartender left him alone, probably realizing that it was useless to reason with Kanda.

"I 'eard that another one of them got 'aken 'gain," the man behind him said.

It got Kanda's attention almost immediately.

"You sure 'bout tha'? Ah mean it's no' surpri'ing, 'eard it was a 'ittle white 'aired kid," the second man said.

"What kid?" Kanda joined the conversation.

"'Hoo are you? A little white 'aired kid. Poor thing, he'll never survive what she'll do to him," the second man replied

"I 'eard tha' she tortures 'em, makes 'em beg for death," the first man added.

"You ever seen them weapons she uses? Old Johnny saw 'em and he's never been the same…poor fellow."

Kanda got up and headed out the bar. The men watched him and shrugged their shoulders. Torture. She was going to torture him. He felt that somehow he needed to stop that from happening. He headed for the forest. It was almost noon and he was sure that he could get there by sundown. He had to recover the Innocence even if it meant he would have to rescue a stupid bean-sprout. He hated the bean-sprout for all his trouble and would probably personally kill him after this mission was finished.

"Damn bean-sprout…"

As he neared the trees, something suddenly came into his way and he slammed into it. Kanda was knocked out. When he woke up, it was mid-afternoon and he was tied to a chair. He instantly recognized the house. It belonged to the old man he had threatened for information on the house. How the hell did he knock Kanda out, nobody knows.

"You!" the man appeared in front of him.

He wore a sad expression and from the tone of his voice, he had just lost something…or someone.

"The fuck do you want?" he practically screamed at the man.

The man was surprised at Kanda's actions.

"You have to help me…"

"Why should I help you?" he was calming down now.

"My daughter…she went into the forest…and stopped by the house…only to catch her breath…that woman…took her…" he was sobbing.

"Get to the point old man."

"You have to save her before she gets killed."

"Che."

The old man looked at him, anger filled his eyes. Why did this have to happen on a mission? It was getting annoying right about now.

"Whatever…just let me go."

The man cautiously untied Kanda. The exorcist was fuming with rage. He kicked open the door and went into the forest. The sun's rays were rapidly fading. It was as if the night itself was restless. The sky grew darker and darker and by the time he made it, the stars were shining dimly. It sent a lifeless look onto the house. In front the house stood a teenage girl. She stood in a lavender dress and had short curly hair. She was tied to a post and had a long scratch on the side of her face. Her eyes pleaded with his for help. He walked over to her and untied the rope. Then he took her to her father's house. He cursed the old man for making him lose time but said nothing out loud.

He made his way back to the house and in the girl's place was moyashi. His eyes were still lifeless and they looked towards the ground. He heard laughter, her laughter.

"Well…what a pleasure. Let's begin."

Ewen brandished a bone whip. The shards attached to it were ragged and of an abnormal size. She whipped her hand back. The whip danced in the air as it cracked. Then she brought it down upon him. The boy screamed. Kanda tried to move but found himself frozen in place. She laughed even more.

"And this is only the beginning…"

She pulled it out of Allen's back. Small drops of blood gathered on the edges of the bone shards. She hit the boy again and again. His screams filled the air and Kanda couldn't do anything about it. He could see it in his eyes. A wish to just end it all. She lashed at him harder each and every time until his voice was hoarse from expressing the pain the surged through his body. Allen's eyes looked like those of a half dead person. The lightness enhancing it more. His back was stained with blood and there were deep gashes in it. He was rasping for air. He was on his knees now. His head faced downward and he looked like he could drop down at any given moment. But she just laughed.

Kanda tried to move once more but it wouldn't work. The bond on him was too strong. He felt that he somehow couldn't just watch Allen die.

"I think that's enough for tonight…"

She disappeared leaving him free and Allen lying on the cold ground. Kanda rushed over to him for reasons unknown to even him. Maybe it was how he looked at the moment. Or it could've been the empty look in his eyes. The one that said, 'I want to die right now.' He knelt down and lifted the bean-sprout's head, not wanting to cause him anymore pain. But he could tell that it would not help one bit.

"K-Kanda…" Allen's voice was weak and his eyes were covered by long eye lashes.

"What?" He tried to cover the worry in his voice and he succeeded.

"I-I wanted to tell you something but I can't remember what…"

That was the bean-sprout alright. Always forgetting things, even in the worst of times. Kanda sometimes wondered if the world was going to suddenly explode or something and they gave the responsibility to tell everyone to Allen, if he would even remember. But this was not the time for that. Right now, his focus was on getting the bean-sprout to a hospital.

"I-I r-remember now…I-"

And just before he could say it, Allen disappeared too. He was still her slave after all. But he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for the whole thing. His hands and his coat were covered in blood. His blood. The start of the red moon was just two days away and he still didn't get moyashi back or retrieved the Innocence at all. He looked up to look at the moon. It had a slight tinge to it. Then he got up. He was both disgusted and disappointed. Disgusted at how she could do that and still wear a smile on her face.

'_Damn woman…'_

He was disappointed because her still didn't get the Innocence. He almost got the stupid bean-sprout back. He was within reach but a few second later, he was gone. The night air was dry and had a coppery smell to it. It smelt of blood. The scent engulfed him. He had to get away. He got up and ran for the inn. He had too may things on his mind that he needed to sort out.

---

**So has Kitty done a good job of putting a bunch of words to paper and calling it a story?**

**That was chapter three. I know I made you wait for so long and then gave you this for a chapter. But exams were upon me. They're almost done btw and a short vacation follows. But my computer home has no internet ---sobs--- so I can't post anything new until January. But Kitty promises that she will post TWO new chapters as soon as school starts. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time…**


	4. Chapter 4

The violin moon

**Hehehe…chapter 4 is finally here. I never thought I'd make it this far but I did. Yay! I feel so angsty these days. Maybe because my art teacher didn't appreciate the card I painted for exams and gave it a low mark…thirty-two out of sixty…and I took my time to make that thing…WAH!!! But alas! Why did I just say that? Enough with my troubles…Thanks for the reviews and sorry for making you wait for this chapter but I promise to post the others faster. You might get confused about part of the fic but I'm referring to my villain and not Allen so instead of saying he, I'll out she.**

**I don't know when the Yullen is going to start but it definitely will come. Maybe if you squint hard enough, you might see just a teeny bit of it. Also…I'M SO SORRY! Kitty has been very bad. She tortured little Allen…---cries--- Please all you Allen lovers don't hurt me! I love him just the same as all of you! Eeep! Help…**

**Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!**

**Kitty doesn't own D.Gray-Man or any of the characters…though I wished five of them were mine…But, I own this story and the plot. So on with the story.**

---

Kanda lay on the bed thinking about what just happened. He knew she was just playing games with him, trying to break him. But he didn't know what for or why.

"Damn bean-sprout…"

He sat on the floor in the darkness. Just staying quiet, doing nothing. But what he meant to say rested on the tip of his tongue. Words simple enough to say but every time he tried, he wouldn't get a chance. A black-haired saviour with glassy eyes. Deep glassy eyes the colour of midnight.

The saviour said nothing…

He disappeared from his sight. He though what would happen if the red moon came. The sounds of a violin came into his hearing. He was entranced by it. He was clamed b it but he felt pain. Physical pain of something being wound around him.

"You've been bad my little pawn…"

That voice. It sounded oh so familiar yet somehow it was foreign. It drew him in close but pushed him away farther. It was the ups and downs of her voice. The bandages wound around his mid-section tightly to prevent anymore bleeding. But it didn't help the bleeding of his heart.

"I had to punish you…for you to learn to always obey me…this has been the third time."

Strands of blond hair floated from the plait she had in her hair. It fell all around him but never touched his face. She fastened a small safety pin to hold the bandages in place. An instrument case lay at her side. She knelt down and passed a hand through his short white hair.

"You have such an innocent face for a boy…"

She brought him in close, embraced him and whispered in his ear,

"I will make you mine…whether the one you care for likes it or not…You will be mine."

She let go of him and opened the case. She took the violin out and began to play. Its melody was soft and Allen found it to be surprisingly soothing. Soon after she began to sing to herself.

"When the moon on a cloud cast night  
Shone above the tree tops' height  
You sang me of some distant past  
That made my heart beat strong and fast  
Now I know I'm home at last …" she trailed of, silently humming the words before stopping all together, "Oh my…looks like I got lost in the music…if you were only here my love…"

She took up the violin, left the room and the boy to his thoughts. Allen's mind, though how many ever times he tried, just wouldn't go. He couldn't think at all. Normally he would try to think himself out of the trouble he got himself into in the first place. But he couldn't, he just couldn't. All he could hear was the sound of a violin…and a voice. Who did he care for? How could she know when he didn't know himself? Slowly his mind started to work. He started to piece together the puzzle. A very long and hard puzzle. And just what did she mean by 'you will be mine?' Too many questions needing too many answers.

He looked down at his hands. They were pale...and shaking. He heard a voice in the distance. Not hers but someone else's. It sounded foreign to him yet familiar. He sat there and listened to it. Harsh, cold, unnerving and…masculine? He could not tell. It was too far away and faint. What was it saying? He tried to remember.

'_Why is that voice familiar? It sounds like the one from my dream…calling to me…Who's voice is that? Why can't I remember? Why? I need to remember…'_

Allen sat there in utter silence, trying to think. Things started to whiz through his mind…What were they…memories? Memories of what? f he cold only remember…

"You seem too silent. Talk to me," she said.

He didn't want to talk to her or anyone for that matter. All he wanted to do was remember. It was a simple fact. And the silence settled in. She bent forward to look into his face. Blank. No expression.

"Talk."

He looked at her questioningly. She moved the hair out of his face.

"I have no desire to hurt you yet and unless you want to die tonight, you will talk," her voice was cold. And…harsh.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"Tell me what you were thinking…"

After spending the day recovering, Kanda decided to head back to the house. If there was any Innocence located in this town at all, it had to be in that house. And though he hated it, he felt a small twinge of guilt for letting her just torture Allen. He needed to make it up to him tonight. Whether he liked it or not. He decided that a walk might help him think clearer. His mind was scattered and clouded. He had to clear his mind to formulate a plan. He grabbed his coat and left the inn.

He decided that going back to that place would be a good idea. He would have peace and quiet, perfect for straightening his head out. On his way there, he saw the men from yesterday. They were drunk as hell and were coming towards him.

"Ello. You over ther'…we have to 'alk to 'ou. It's about that ittle hite aired kid," the oldest man came up to him.

"You tell 'em old Johnny!" the others routed.

"What?" Kanda asked in an impatient tone.

"You gotta et im out of there."

Kanda silently cursed the man and went on his way. This man had just wasted his time. Once he had reached the park he began to clear his thoughts. How he would get the bean-sprout back while retrieving the innocence. He had only two more days to do this and made his plan. His plan was to separate the woman from the violin and get the Innocence trapped within. Then once the connection was severed, it would break her hold on Allen. Once that was broken, they would defeat her and return to Headquarters and go their separate ways.

It sounded like a good enough plan to him before he was distracted.

"_Kanda, I…"_

Why did that keep popping into his head? He hated wanting to know what he was going to say. It drove him close to the edge sometimes. Clear thoughts. Clear thoughts.

'_Dammit…why do I think of that phrase? Why does it haunt me endlessly? Must clear my mind…'_

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice where he was walking until he hit a tree. He went off balance for a split second before regaining it and looked at the tree confused. He looked at his surroundings. How far had he really walked? He was in the forest and there was a slight dent in the tree where he had hit it. It was almost noon and he had nothing better to do. So, he sat down to meditate and closed his eyes.

The trees were still except for the passing breeze now and then. It was tranquil and he could concentrate here. And after a while there was a rustling in one of the bushes. He noticed it but paid no attention. He silently drew Mugen and placed the sword on his lap. He could hear the soft padding of footsteps and before long it was next to him. Kanda took this opportunity to take whatever it was by the arm [apparently it was human and pin it to the ground with Mugen with his eyes still closed.

The thing was smaller than him and he held its chest down with one arm while kneeing it in the mid section and having the point of Mugen touch its throat. He opened his eyes to see the one, the only…bean-sprout? This puzzled him greatly and he suppressed a snicker for the face he was making.

"Bean-sprout?" he asked rather hesitantly.

"Hello swordsman…your friend is not here at the moment and the only way to kill me is to kill him," it was Allen's voice but another soul doing the talking.

"What have you done to him?"

"I just took over his body for a little while. After all, if I'm going to make him mine, why not see if he's good enough for being mine and only mine. He's looked in his own mind for now. You're running out of time…"

Kanda sucker punched him in the face, or rather her. Strands of his hair were falling out of his neat ponytail and the ends landed on the other's face.

"Oh how I'm reconsidering to take you instead right now but I like this one's innocent face," she smiled, "And he's cute too."

Kanda reluctantly put Mugen away and got off Allen's small frame. She put the boy's body in a sitting position and a sly look came to his face.

'I'll make you an offer you can't resist…I'll give you the violin tomorrow night if you allow me to take you instead of this boy. What do you say to that?"

"I'll make that contract with a woman like you when the Earth falls apart."

The boy grinned wider. It made Kanda twitch slightly at the sight and more than once.

"Fine then…I'll just leave you two to play then…"

Allen gasped and then shut his eyes. Only to open them a second later. He held his head and rubbed his temples. He has a really bad headache right now and it just wouldn't go away. There were voices in his head, constantly speaking. Never resting.

"_Kill the swordsman with black hair…"_

"Get out of my head!" he shouted, the pain showing on his face.

"_Kill the swordsman…Kill him…kill him. Kill the swordsman."_

The voices wouldn't stop. They just kept going on and on and were winning the battle little by little. The sky was getting darker and some of the stars shone brightly in the sky. Allen pulled at his hair.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he screamed, "GET OUT!"

Kanda watched as the fight between Allen and whatever it was inside his head unravelled. He was screaming at some unknown thing and clutching his head in pain. The voices were winning. They were overpowering him, seizing whatever control it could. There was little Allen could do to stop it. He tried tuning out the voice but it only came back louder than before. There was something in the background. It sounded like a familiar tune…on the violin.

"_Kill the swordsman…Kill him! Kill him…KILL HIM!"_

The voices had won. Allen was completely silent now. Kanda extended an arm towards him in a confronting way but pulled it back. Allen's eyes snapped open but they had a slightly blank look to them. He turned to face Kanda. Kanda knew that this person staring at him right now wasn't Allen. They continued to look at each other for another moment or two before Allen activated Crowned Clown. He attacked Kanda but he dodged it just in time. The Allen within was still fighting with the now dominant Assassin. For a moment he snapped back to his old self.

"I'm sor-"

The Assassin took over and He raised his arm, prepared to take another shot. Kanda unsheathed Mugen again but didn't activate his Innocence. He saw the raging battle between The Assassin and Allen and didn't want to hurt the boy for the first time. He dodged all Allen's attacks and blocked some of them with his katana. Though the blade was sharp, it couldn't penetrate the Crowned Clown without him activating its Innocence. He decided to try and talk to Allen.

"Hoey bean-sprout. Snap out of it."

Allen flinched a bit. Did it have an affect on him? It proved to be wrong. Allen attacked. It seemed that every time he attacked, the attacks got quicker and made it almost impossible for Kanda to dodge. But his hard training gave Kanda the agility of a cat. He dodged some more of his attacks.

"Oi, bean-sprout. Snap the fuck out of it."

Allen flinched a little more. His attacks stopped for a split second before he jumped towards the tree Kanda had been in and stopped there. Kanda had never seen him more merciless. Or maybe that was The Assassin's doings…The Allen inside was fighting a war he could not possibly win. The Assassin was so strong.

"_Get out of my head," Allen attacked._

_The Assassin dodged all of his attacks and hit him in the shoulder with his bare hands._

"_Get out of my head you bastard son of a-"_

_The Assassin slapped him in the face so hard it left a purplish mark where his hand had come into contact with the soft skin._

"_Ha, ha, ha…I'm afraid I won't be leaving anytime soon," he laughed._

_The Assassin punched him in the stomach, kicked him in the back and proceeded to beat him up. When he was finished beating the crap out of the small boy, he seized all dominance._

"_Looks like I win."_

Allen's Innocence had deactivated and he fell from the tree. It was almost as if he was having a seizure. He was rolling in the fallen leaves, clutching his head. Kanda jumped from the tree he was in and walked over to Allen slowly. He could never tell when The Assassin would surface. He stopped at Allen side and knelt down watching the small boy, slightly confused. Allen became still and stayed like that for a few moments. Then his eyes snapped open. In one quick movement he pinned Kanda to the ground and activated his Innocence.

"What the-"

"Did you miss me?" The Assassin smiled slyly.

Kanda shut his eyes not wanting to see the smile. It disgusted him.

"Don't worry, I'll make it swift."

The Assassin was strong. Kanda couldn't move the hand that held Mugen. The opportunity that The Assassin chose to kill him was silent. Kanda wondered why he wasn't dead. Minutes passed but still nothing. Then he felt something wet fall on his face. He opened his eyes to see Allen crying. It wasn't the Assassin anymore. Allen deactivated his Crown Clown and got off Kanda to sit beside him. Kanda sat up.

"K-Kanda? I-I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"You better be after all the shit you put me through."

The sky was darker. Night had fallen. The moon had a light pinkish tint to it no cloud could disturb. The stars cascaded around it.

"Where is the violin kept?" he asked.

Only Allen could possibly know where it was because he had been in the house already.

"It's always in the front room for the first half of the day then she always has it for the second. Why?"

"I suspect that the Innocence is in the violin. We're running out of time."

And they were. Kanda had only one more night to get the Innocence and free Allen from her cruse. One more night which he couldn't fail otherwise Allen would be hers for eternity. And from the tone of her voice, it seemed that she was determined to make that happen.

_The Assassin walked away…His mistress called him and he must answer…_

"I'm slipping away…"

"Tomorrow is the last chance you have of getting yourself out of this curse…is she in the front room during the first half of the day?" Kanda asked.

He didn't hear what Allen just said.

"Not all the time. She's pulling me back. There was something I wanted to tell you but it was to late…Kanda I-"

Allen disappeared again. Kanda got up. He had forgotten that he had Mugen in hand but remembered and sheathed it. He decided to go back to the inn. It was late. Why did that stupid bean-sprout have to leave that sentence unfinished? He knew what he had to do but he only had one last chance at it.

"What was he trying to say by 'Kanda I'?" he asked himself as he headed back to the inn.

**It's finally finished. Kitty did finish it already but when she was closing it she click don't save changes by accident. So I had to write it all over again---cries--- The Assassin was a character from a school essay. He's good looking, has an awesome voice, is a gentleman, has awesome fighting skills…in other words he was the awesomest character I ever created. But sadly in the essay, he was the villain and he died in the end. ---cries again--- I decided to resurrect him for this fanfic. If you want to find out more about The Assassin, ask me. But look out for more of him.**

**Did Kitty do a good job of putting a ton of words to paper and calling it a story? Tell me in a review. I want to hear what you think of my fics. So just go press that button under the blue box marked review and review like there's no tomorrow. See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

The violin moon

**Chapter five is here! I had the latest saved version on my USB but it got encoded somehow and I had to write the whole thing over. That's why it's late. The last night to save Allen. Thanks to all those who read or reviewed. I couldn't have done this without you…actually I could but with out your support, this fic would have been sucky. So here's to you---drinks wine in glass--- Definitely Yullen in this one. I can restrain it any longer but it's going to be disturbing to some---glances in a certain person's direction---I wish I could tell you what he was going to say but it's a secret that you should find out for yourself. I get to bring out The Assassin. He's my favourite but unfortunately, he dies…but I have one of his memories…Hope you enjoy it!**

**About those jars…Looks like Kitty watched The Wicker Man one too many times…hehehehe…**

**Rated T for a reason…figure it out**

**My chances of owning D.Gray-Man are like my friend's chances of meeting the guy of her dearest dreams and desires. It will never happen. So sad… ****T T**

---

"What was he trying to say by 'Kanda I'?" he asked himself for like the third time.

It was hard enough to sleep that night but his thoughts had to be disturbed by this. The real mystery was The Assassin. Just when he could've killed him, he just simply disappeared. What was the meaning to that? He tossed and turned whole night thinking of a plan. He would have to get that instrument but every time he got close to the house, she appeared. And then again, her games weren't fun. He had only been coming towards the front of the house. What if he went through the back? Maybe she wouldn't see him and he might get the instrument and rip it to shreds. But he would have to rip it up in the house.

This wasn't an easy mission. Then again, when did he ever get an easy mission? To be truthful, he liked them hard and full of injuries. The missions, that is. He got of the bed, still fully dressed; put his hair in a neat pony tail and left. It was only three in the morning and still dark out. After yesterday's events, he should have been wiped out but he felt rejuvenated. He got to the forest in a matter of minutes and went to the other end of it. He started to go through the tress when he saw the back of the house. No sign of her or any of her followers. But he still approached the house cautiously.

He entered through the back. He entered a kitchen. It had bright yellow walls and there was a pot simmering on the stove. There was also a steaming bowl of rice on the counter. But there was no indication of anyone being in the house. And who knows how long that pot and rice had been there. He walked around to find clues but there were none. The only was out of the kitchen was through a dark corridor. Kanda walked straight ahead through the passageway. It was dimly lit. There were candles on the walls covered by cobwebs. In fact, the whole corridor was covered with cobwebs.

It led to another room. This was a little brighter and it took some time for his eyes to adjust to it. When he could see clearly, the room was plain. Nothing special. Then again, the walls were that same sickening yellow. There were no curtains. Nothing in this room said that someone lived here. There was just a big chest in the centre of the room. It was the colour of rust and smelled like it too. He walked over to it and knelt in front of it. There was no lock. So he opened the chest. All it contained was old letters, photographs and other things. No violin.

He placed the things back and closed the chest. There was nothing else in the room except furniture. The only way out was yet another corridor. It was just like the first. But the room was dimly lit. There were cupboards everywhere. Very old ones at that too. He looked around the room. There was a desk in the middle of them with a burning candle. Somebody had to live here. It just didn't make sense. He approached one of the cupboards and opened it only to take a few steps back.

There were jars of all sizes. They were filled with some kind of liquid and all contained the same thing. There were embryos and foetuses in them. From as small as his index finger to the size of a new born baby. It was appalling…no…it was disgusting.

"Who would do this…have these things in jars?"

He closed the doors and looked for the route to somewhere else. There was only a staircase and he took it. It was narrow and twisted and turned at sharp angles. It was also dimly lit and it seemed like it would never end. Like a maze. There was the sound of running water in the distance. Maybe someone really did live here. He heard that the house was abandoned but everything he had seen so far begged to differ. The staircase ended in a hallway. There were doors on both sides of it. The sound of running water had stopped. He wondered if he was hearing things. If this was all in his mind. If he was insane.

He went to the first door. Then he hesitated. Something about this door said 'DEATH' and he couldn't go through the rest of the house if he was dead. The other doors were locked except for the last one which had the same dark aura as the first. There was another staircase the led up to the highest floor in the mansion. It was just like the first but it had an eerie feeling to it. It brought him to a small bedroom. It was brighter than anywhere else in the house and there was a doll on the small bed.

"Your bath awaits, mistress," The Assassin bowed slightly.

Ewen got up left the room. She walked to the bathroom door and went in, closing the door behind. The Assassin was hers and hers only. He had the skill of the best fighter and the stealth of the slyest spy. He was perfect for the job. Her hold on him was the violin, which she kept in a room upstairs. His soul was bound to it because he was one of her many prey long ago. He had been there for the past twenty-five years and was bound to do her will. No matter how much he didn't to. She eventually got to him, eventually he grew to like working for her. Maybe it was because of the violin. She played that song every time they were alone. It was the song that lured him there in the first place.

When she played it, somehow he felt the bonds on him grow tighter. Like she was just re-enforcing it. Could they weaken, even he didn't know. He stood outside the door like he did for so many years. She came out after some time with a wicked expression.

"Why don't you say hello to our unexpected guest?"

The Assassin left the hall and went up the stairs. He smiled knowingly. His adversary was an opponent worthy of fighting him. Kanda looked around the room. There was something strange about it, but what. Everything appeared to be in place, left untouched but something seemed different. The doll was large, maybe large enough to hide something in it. He walked over to it and picked the weird looking thing up when something zipped past his ear. He turned around to see the smiling face of a stranger. The smile was cold.

"So we meet again," The Assassin walked up to him and tried to take the doll.

But Kanda wasn't going to give it up without a fight. Things would have to wait a while. The doll flew out from their grasp and landed in the far corner of the room. They looked at it and drew weapons. Kanda unsheathed Mugen while The Assassin unsheathed a double edged sword. He ran at Kanda with incredible speed and force. Kanda blocked with Mugen but was sent back a bit from the sheer force and speed of the attack. They continued to lock blades until The Assassin backed off a bit to fix his shirt collar and bow tie. He successfully dodged the attack and brought on his own.

The Assassin managed to scratch the side of Kanda's cheek but he was left untouched. He was that good a fighter. He brought on harder attacks which almost increased his speed. He hadn't enjoyed a battle this much since that day twenty-six years ago. He managed to knock Mugen out of Kanda's hands and pin him to the floor. He pressed a knee down in the other's abdomen and held the sword to his throat. He felt like telling his opponent a story before he died.

"Before I kill you," he began, "I'll tell you a little story. It's from twenty-six years ago. A year before I was captured. It's simple, really. I was the best. I dressed like this and had multiple personalities, all ready to be used. I was undetectable. I could persuade anyone to do my will. Such is the way I completed my missions successfully. The assignment at that time, my last assignment, was to kill a young woman. I think her name was Gloria Esmir or something along that line. It was a simple plan to put into action. Really, it was. All I had to do was gain her trust. When I had that, lure her to somewhere quiet and kill her.

"One couldn't ask for something much simpler than that. But this had complications that no one expected. I gained her trust for one but I also gained something else. I also gained her love. She admired me with one of my many personalities. And what a woman she was. She had class, grace and beauty. As the days wore on, I had her wrapped around my finger. She would do anything for me, willingly. No matter what the cost. So after a while I took her to a desolate place. One that only one person checked one a week. It was quite easy indeed. But there was something that I didn't anticipate. I killed her, yes. But I found that there was something more. I had killed the only person I loved. In cold blood for the sake of completing an assignment.

"I felt regret…and guilt. I was on my way back to my sources when my master caught me. I shall never forget Gloria…she was a rare flower if I ever saw one."

Kanda mentally rolled his eyes.

"What's the point of telling me this?"

"That was just a little story," he laughed, "even though it's true. But I like to tell my opponents it before they die. And now, it's your turn to go."

The sun's rays were dimming in the room but no one saw it. The Assassin ran a hand through his short black hair before raising the blade. His hand froze. He could hear her calling. His master. He must go to her. It was time. He got p and straightened his clothes.

"Terribly sorry but it's time."

He disappeared through the room. Kanda silently followed him after a while but had no idea where he was going. He appeared in the same hallway to only see a shadow disappear beyond a doorway. He remembered what was about to happen. He approached the door carefully and looked inside. There was Allen sitting next to Ewen in a trance. He didn't move or speak. She held the violin and was playing a soft tune. So that was it. He could see a slight green glow coming from the sound box but nothing else. He looked and saw something translucent exit the boy's body. It was being sucked into a locket and disappeared after a minute or so. He charged in only to be frozen in place. She looked at him smiling maliciously.

Ewen slid the violin towards him and he was released. Kanda smashed it to pieces with Mugen and she laughed. Something came out of the violin and entered The Assassin's body. He fell back and looked at Kanda. His dark green eyes were filled with happiness. He started to disappear and smiled a genuine smile. Not like the cold ones which he had shown before.

"I was dead when she took me. I thank you for releasing me from this prison. Goodbye. You were an excellent adversary, I enjoyed fighting you."

He was gone after that and she laughed. She played with the locket and grinned.

"It's too late. I have his soul. The boy is mine now. I bet he some last words that he had been dying to say to you for the longest while now, don't you?"

Allen's lifeless head nodded. He looked up and saw a glimpse of the real Walker. He was there but not really present. His soul was in a locket.

"Kanda…I-I-I love you…"

He didn't know how to react to that. Allen became as lifeless as a doll. There were no traces of the real Walker anywhere. Kanda was remotely disturbed by this statement and this statement alone…

---

**Did Kitty do a good job of putting a ton of words to paper and calling it a story? I know I cut it off at the climax of it all but that's how evil I am. Yes, Kanda is remotely disturbed by what Allen said. Because as far as he's concerned, he's straighter than the straightest pin out there. While writing this chapter, I wasn't sure if there was any Yullen in it or not. Guess there is…Kitty's so sorry! She promises you'll find out what'll happen in the next chapter. Kitty would love to read what you think of this in a review. So please review, review, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. It took a while because all my school project got in the way of it but I finished it. It comes right after that disturbing [by Kanda's standards statement. Thanks so much to all who reviewed. No…Allen's not going to die and neither is Kanda. Nothing's going to happen with the Yullen. Right now, it's just one sided. I had to post this after Carnival because I had no school on Carnival Monday and Carnival Tuesday and the library wasn't open on Ash Wednesday…So sad. I'm going to explain about the jars later on in this chapter. **

**Rated T for a reason…figure it out**

**My chances of owning D.Gray-Man is like me actually picking up a violin and playing it. It' never going to happen, so sad… ****T T**

---

"Kanda…I-I-I love you…"

He didn't know how to react to that. Allen became as lifeless as a doll. There were no traces of the real Walker anywhere. Kanda was remotely disturbed by this statement and this statement alone.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

He wasn't confused, Kanda just didn't believe it. Something must've been wrong with him because he could swear he was hearing things. Or was he? Kanda subconsciously picked up the Innocence and continued to be blank.

"He's mine now," she laughed, "and now he's gone."

Allen disappeared in thin air. A pinkish tint filled the room and illuminated the pair.

"Do you know that the Red Moon enhances my power? That I could kill you right now?"

He voice was laced with power. She outstretched a hand towards the doorway and it wavered. Kanda wasn't paying attention to anything she said or did. Only to the writing on the wall. It was jagged and appeared in the pale light, but it gleamed like fresh blood. It read, 'In the moon is power, in the darkness is weakness. Seal the moon…envelope the darkness…' He wondered what the words meant.

The Innocence lay on the ground forgotten and he subconsciously picked it up. He was still looking at those words. Then he was thrown against the wall but hit the door frame instead. It brought him back and he unsheathed Mugen ready to attack. But he couldn't. The person who threw him against the frame was the same person who confused him in the first place. He couldn't even face that boy at the moment. His thoughts were too scattered.

"Very good boy," she mused, "Let's thrash him around a little more, shall we? No…I have a better idea. Bring him with me…"

Allen grabbed him by his coat and dragged him along, following his new master. She went into the room full of jars and opened the cupboards widely. She smiled and took out a jar with a half developed foetus. Ewen held it up in front his face.

"This is my baby. These are all my babies as far as I'm concerned. I've been collecting them over the years from unsuspecting, expecting women. You don't want to see them grow…"

Kanda sliced the jar with Mugen, instantly killing the thing inside. She screamed and tried to save it before looking at him again. There was hate in her eyes. She picked another jar and opened it. The thing opened its eyes and looked at her.

"Isn't he beautiful? Now my young one, I want you to kill the one with the sword," she laughed.

The thing in the jar moved a bit. Then it's undeveloped hand shot up to grab the brim of the jar. It climbed out and pushed itself out. He saw it growing before is eyes and it jumped to the ground. It had a form. A human form with nothing. The thing was smooth with no bumps, no…er…assets of any kind. It was genderless. It had two black eyes, no lids, no white in them. It was faceless as far as he could tell. Allen let go of him and went to stand next to his master as the thing neared Kanda.

He decided to make a run for it. He ran through the rooms until he came into the kitchen. It wasn't fast but it wasn't slow either. He opened the door and rushed outside as fast as his legs could carry him. The thing couldn't set foot out of the house. It just stood at the doorway. It tried to step on the ground but pulled its foot back inside. He could distinctively hear it shriek. The sound was indescribable. A small amount of smoke rose from where the foot was burned.

It couldn't touch natural earth. The dirt burned it. Kanda wondered if sunlight would do the same. It looked at him with glassy eyes. He never felt haunted in his entire life as an exorcist but this thing chilled him down to his core. He felt fatigue catching up with him, along with pain. It crept back inside and he could hear the distinctive sound of…singing? He sheathed Mugen and left for the inn. Dawn was threatening to creep upon him. Kanda ran until his legs gave up and then walked the rest of way.

The inn never seemed so inviting. He lay on the soft sheets and took in what he witnessed. The first thing he thought about was the thing. The way it looked at him with glassy black marbles for eyes. The solid, cold stare. Then he took in its weakness. There was something he only now noticed. It was the soft spot on its chest. He could remember seeing something pumping under that translucent part of its skin. Maybe a shot to there with some dirt would kill it. He put that thought away.

"In the moon is power…in the darkness is weakness. Seal the moon, envelop the darkness…What the fuck does that mean?" he asked himself.

He tried to figure it out. But tiredness swept him and he fell asleep. It was never peaceful. He found himself going through a maze. Never ending, him never stopping. He was like a rat in a lab. The one that scientists experiment on. Is this how it felt to be inside the Order? Like a lab rat? Images, memories, desires, everything he locked inside his mind flew around him. Blinding him. He felt vulnerable…and weak…like a caged bird. He couldn't lock them back in, couldn't seal them away. They pushed on the walls of his mind with force. And that's when it came to him.

His eyes shot open as he sat up.

"She's weak in the dark without that damn moon."

He lay back down, not too satisfied. Something still bothered him and it was hard to shake off. No matter what he did, the thought haunted him.

"He loves me?"

He had never attached himself to anyone so how did this happen? He was careful, cold, Kanda never opened up to anyone. Maybe once in a blue moon to Lavi, when he couldn't take his questioning anymore. This one statement challenged everything he believed. From what he liked to his sexual orientation. As far as Kanda was concerned, he was straight. He was sure of it. But then again, how sure could he possibly be?

"I'm not gay…or am I? I hate that bean-sprout…"

This was never going to stop being the first thought in his head from now on. Damn bean-sprout. He should be dead by now but that wouldn't be good. Everyone would mourn his lost. From Jeryy to the Gatekeeper. Everyone except Kanda. He hated him for God sakes. His thoughts took him till sunrise. He barely even noticed it until warm rays hit his face. He didn't have much of a plan. But he knew what he would have to do but the execution was crucial. One wrong move and he would end up dead. Sometimes, life's a bitch…and then you die.

He left the building feeling scatterbrained. Kanda was not supposed to be scatterbrained, it was impossible! He walked slowly, waiting till he hit the forest to pick up dirt. By now she must have woken more of them up. He was in for a long battle…

---

**I'm done this one. I know it's short but I have to leave the best for the next chapter. Kanda's in such denial…great! Don't tell him though…he'll get angry again and I'll have to polish his katana. I don't know why he has such a strange affection for that thing…did I do an extremely radical job on this chapter? Tell me in a review…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kitty thanks all who read and reviewed. He doesn't think it involuntarily. It just happens. This chapter might be a little more descriptive so sue me. I promised Yullen and that's what you'll get…I hope. I'm a sucker for long, intense battles. It's an obsession. Plus the writer's block came back and I haven't updated in a while. You won't see me until I finish my Geography project and any other God forsaken thing I have to do for school.**

**Rated T for a reason…figure it out**

**My chances of owning D.Gray-Man is like me playing volleyball or cricket…very slim**

---

It was going to be a long battle. She had them everywhere in the house, he just knew it. He approached slowly and tried to be a quite as he could possibly be. All was going well when they saw him. There were three of them, looking on wit black glass for eyes. They shifted slightly but did not touch the dirt. Kanda drew closer to them making them hostile. For all he knew, they were dangerous and there was bound to be more inside. But what he didn't know was that the three were the only ones awake. He took the bag and threw it on them when he was two feet away from them. Just in their arm reach.

One stuck its hand out and touched his arm. The fabric around the skin disintegrated, leaving a nasty burn on his arm. He hissed in pain and watched as they disintegrated into nothing. A wicked smile played across his face as he collected more dirt and carefully entered the house again. This was beginning to get better. Maybe even fun…very fun. He was absolutely sure there would be more. The house seemed light than before. Did that mean that there was no one home? He walked slowly through the rooms, looking around every once in a while. The corridors seemed longer and the rooms seemed bigger.

He wondered why he didn't just trail it back to HQ. After all, he had the Innocence and didn't really care to rescue anyone. This chase just seemed…like fun. Was he actually having fun doing this?

"Bean-sprout could stay here for all I care. I like the chase," he muttered to himself.

He remembered the rooms clearly but he couldn't find the one he was looking for. This was taking too long. He began to ran which made everything seem longer than usual. He cursed silently. If he met one of these things in the hallways unexpected, this could all end. Everything he did so far could go to waste. He was not up to that. The sooner he could find the room and kill those things, the sooner he could get out of this house and this town. The rooms darkened, bringing the pale light of the moon into the house. The eclipse was about to start. If it went through, she would have no power and it would make the job all the better.

He could feel somebody following him but there was no one behind him. This feeling was foreign to him and he was trying to figure out what it was. It was like someone was watching his every movement. Just waiting for him to make a wrong move and screw up. He didn't like this feeling. He walked more slowly through the hallway. Something crunched behind him and he looked to see what it was. There was nothing. Kanda thought he couldn't be going crazy at this point in time. But it would explain why he liked the chase. The corridor was getting brighter and so were the rooms. It was as if the house itself were beginning to disappear. As if any moment now, he would fall into nothing. It was becoming excessively hard not to think somebody was behind him. He stopped in a room.

It was the one with the jars. Kanda smirked. This was just his lucky day. He dropped the dirt and walked over to one of the cupboards. He wondered briefly how he was going to kill all these things before it was too late.

"I'm sorry but I cannot permit that to happen," Ewen practically shouted at him.

"But I do and you and these things are going to die one way or the other," he replied, "Now where the hell is Moyashi?"

She smiled and waved a hand. Something wrapped itself around his neck and pulled tighter. It took him a moment to get over his shock and realize that it was a thin white arm. Since when did it have that much strength? It was not possible. He was not supposed to be that strong, not now at least. He was loosing air and fast and he needed to get out from that grasp. So he grabbed hold of the other arm and threw Allen at his master. He hit her and they went flying into the other wall. But Allen didn't let go of his chokehold so Kanda went flying along with them. If that didn't work, he would have to do it before he died from asphyxiation. If he died. If he to, Kanda would cut his arm off to get free.

Kanda half dragged Allen to the cupboards. He took hold of the top of the cupboard pulled it downwards. It was bolted to the wall and he almost strained himself pulling it. It went down with the sounds of the glass breaking on the inside. Ewen looked at him with malice. She rolled up one of her sleeves which revealed a very white arm. The cloth was caught on something stuck in her arm, near her wrist on one side. She pulled it out with blunt force and got up, fists clenched.

"Oh no you didn't…"

Kanda didn't take her on. He just went to the next one and pulled down that cupboard. All her had to do was pull the last one down. Then he noticed something that he hadn't before. The room had a small window which framed the ever present moon. Its soft glow shone into the room. It was partial but the eclipse had already started. Kanda smirked. His steps were slower because he still had an annoying bean-sprout giving him a neck-lock. It was getting ridiculous now and Kanda was getting very angry. He slammed his back into the wall but he never touched the walls. Allen was slammed into the wall again but he still didn't let go.

"He's designed to follow my instructions, nice huh?" she was getting dangerously close to him. He slugged on to the last cupboard and passed through the moonlight. When Allen was dragged into the moonlight, he let go and fell to the floor. He seemed alive in that moment but now the weakness had been discovered. Free at last, he walked to the last and final cupboard where he began to pull it down. It was bolted tightly, tighter than the others and seemed heavier than the others. He decided that this contained something else and opened it. What he found was very different from everything else.

It sat at the bottom of the cupboard, looking up at the ceiling. The light of the moon hit it and it came alive. But as it moved out of the moonlight, it fell dead again. He spent a few moments too long looking at it before a thin bloody arm began to choke him.

"I see you've found my toy. Isn't he cute?" she cooed.

"You sick bastard," she squeezed tighter making him cough for air.

"I'm sick? I'm sick? Why don't you look at yourself and then tell me I'm a bastard?" she whispered.

Kanda elbowed her in the gut but she just squeezed tighter. The smell of blood was going to his head and everything was becoming hazy. But he would not die here. Not now and definitely not by the hands of a woman. He drew Mugen and stabbed her in the shoulder. It made her release her grasp and she cradled her now bleeding shoulder. Kanda then sliced the thing in the cupboard to pieces. His throat felt sore and his breathing was in rasps. He tried to take in slow deep breaths and it worked a bit. But the metallic smell was growing stronger. He could hear her laughing and turned to see why. The room was filling with moonlight even though the eclipse was still partial.

This was probably the only calm he would see before the storm. She was just standing there, taking the light in. He staggered over to her, sword in hand. He had to get her out of the light one way or the other. His pace picked up until he was running towards her. Kanda then proceeded to jump kick her in the stomach but he found his foot being held by her hand. He looked at it incredulously for a second before using the other foot. She went back taking him with her. The light was filling in more of the room as laughed. But she was in the far corner of the room where the moon would take longest to reach.

Kanda thought that if he could keep her there for a few more minutes, just until the eclipse was halfway through, it would give him some time till she was powerless. But he was thrown back into the light and she came after him with his sword in her hand. This was bad, this was very bad. Without Mugen, it would be very difficult to beat this woman. And with her stepping into the moon light, it was made impossible. It made Kanda almost wish that he had help. But he was too stubborn to admit that. She was coming at him with his blade. He couldn't tolerate that. He would never tolerate anyone touching his sword.

The light was slowly fading away but it would take a while for it to fade from their positions.

"You see," she began, "Either way you lose. I could kill you right now with my power at its pinnacle or my subordinate could finish the job…do choose your death."

Kanda was determined not to lose and he fought for his sword. He held the blade and twisted it out of her hands with force. The edges of the sword had dug into his hands and it took a few moments before he was healed enough to wield the sword again. Kanda charged at her but some kind of force field blocked him. She flipped her hand and Allen ran into the moonlight. She had upgraded him.

"Kill him, I don't care how you do it just kill him!" she commanded.

Allen charged at Kanda who looked to deflect the attack with his sword. He wasn't afraid of hurting Allen. Allen wasn't Allen anymore. But Allen was smarter than that. And he was surprisingly fast. He went to the other side of Kanda and in that moment Kanda turned around and found…

---

**Kinda short today…I would put what happened next but I think you could wait till the next chapter. Did I do a totally awesome job? Tell me in a review. This is really beginning to heat up…but don't cry everybody…Kanda isn't going to die…He's just being totally awesome right now. Oh do stick around and keep reviewing my pretties. My school library is going to be open during the holidays so I might be updating during the Easter vacation if all the psychedelic powers of nature allow it. Until the next chapter…**


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I'm back and in action

**Well, I'm back and in action. I meant to cut you off because basically I can. Hehehehe…don't be mad…I'M SORRY Being chased by peeps with very scary looking weapons of mass destruction It's not my fault my stupid computer has no internet. School just came back into being and I'll try to finish this as quickly as possible. I have to concentrate on my work more often. I know…I'm a delinquent but a smart one at that… I got the stupid merit badge last term and I have to wear it everyday…ugh! Okay…back to chapter eight…for all you fangirls out there**

**Cathelien doesn't own D.Gray-Man but she does own The Assassin. He's available for rent…Rated T for a reason…**

**--**

Kanda turned around and found…Kanda found himself making contact with Allen…in the face. It couldn't get any worse than this. Their faces had collided together, causing it to be like a very awkward kiss. If they weren't in a life-threatening situation, Allen would've died. Kanda pushed him away and glared.

"What the…"

Kanda got up was thrown into the wall with the force of a bull. The wall collapsed after he had made a hole through it. This was not turning out to be good for him. He would have to wait for the light to fade completely. The light in the room bore a reddish tint to it. She was watching the fight intently, her arm still bleeding heavily. She seemed to be enjoying this but there was a small amount of shock in her expression. He turned to face her and picked his sword up from on the floor. She was beside herself with pure happiness. She got up and charged towards the edge of the moonlight. The night air smelled like something had died and had begun to rot. Kanda kept himself out of the moonlight. But he wasn't there for long. He had to get her out of the moonlight.

She was still coming at him when he pulled her out of the light. She punched him and stepped back in. Only then did he see the mask come off. She ripped her face off to show something else. The face behind the youth was aged and wrinkled to the point that you couldn't recognize the person. Kanda was taken aback a little by this which gave his opponent to gain the upper hand. He was thrown from behind into the light filled wall. His head banged against the iron bars of the window and he fell to the ground. He could feel the stinging sensation and the familiar warm liquid running freely from the gash in the back of his head. It was hidden by the hair which was on the verge of coming loose. He hissed with pain and darkness was slowly filling his sight.

Kanda fought with the darkness to regain the consciousness. He needed a few minutes but they gave him none. He was hit from one corner of the room to the other. He tried not to hit his head, to let it heal. He was able to keep conscious but Kanda felt weak but not weak enough to stop fighting. He got right back up and smirked at what he saw. It was clear; the eclipse was almost halfway through. The light was slowly fading. Only a corner of the room held it. He walked slowly up to his pair of killers. _This should be fun_ he thought. His head pounded like a hammer was repeatedly hitting it. But never mind that.

"You're still alive?" she asked, "Maybe you're stronger than you look…"

She sent Allen back to fight him. He dodged most of his attacks, wounding him and getting wounded sometimes. When he decided it was enough, he tossed the boy to one side and went for her. She looked at him unsurprised and lifted a hand. Nothing happened. Ewen started to panic and tried to get what tiny line of light was available. She felt her energy being drained. Her face and hands grew older than they were until she was only skin and bones. This was it but at least she took down one of them with her. She hobbled forward and tried to grab hold of something when the blade pierced through her. She was too old to scream. Her voice was too aged to make a sound like that. She wasn't bleeding. Instead, sand began to seep through the little space between her flesh and the blade.

"This…isn't…over…" it came out like she was mouthing the words. No sound came out.

He pulled the blade out and sliced her in half. So she wasn't an akuma. Then what was she? Her skin turned to sand as she fell. This…_witch_ was no more. So if she wasn't an akuma, then what exactly was his opponent?

"Cute, you tried to get rid of me," a voice that was rightfully hers resonated in the room. Kanda turned sharply to see Allen standing there. But something was horribly different. His features were more feminine and he seemed different, "You little runt. You can't kill me because you'll have to kill your little lover boy here," she…or he smiled. Kanda's eyes narrowed.

"I'll kill you," he was toneless, "and he's not my little lover boy."

He ran at Allen's body with speed and force. She held out her hand instinctively, expecting something to happen. Nothing happened and she narrowly missed the blade. It sliced his cheek leaving a tiny gash. It started to bleed.

"You know," he sounded sort of evil, "to maintain that body, you have to eat a lot or it'll give up on itself. And judging by its state, you won't last for much longer."

"Yeah, right."

He went back a few feet and put his blade in its sheath, "Just try," he dared.

The body rushed forward a couple of inches before collapsing on itself. It tried to move but only twitched. The body stood still for a couple of moments before a translucent shape rose from it. Kanda ran forward and slashed at the shape. It shrieked. The shriek was loud and piercing. Slowly it disintegrated into nothingness. He thought he heard the wind whisper something. He looked down at the limp body and nudged it with the hilt of his katana. After a few nudges, he went over to the sand. In the sand was a gold locket in the shape of a heart. He pried it open and a flood of translucent shapes poured out. They rushed upward and he dropped it. He wondered if any stayed on earth and returned to their respectful masters. A disgruntle person or two passed through the house in panic.

Some started to attack each other and it usually had a fatal ending. He proceeded to walk out of the room but it felt like he had forgotten something. He re-entered the room and looked around. The Innocence was with him and all was good in the world. Only it seemed hollow, maybe even empty. There was nothing in the room that he even remotely liked. Then he remembered. _He _was still alive. He slowly went over to him and picked Allen up. It wasn't like him at all but this was an exception. He was about to leave when something hit him from behind. It went deep and he could feel it just touching his spine. Kanda dropped Allen's body and turned to face the doorway. He looked at it in disbelief.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

Kanda wondered what she was doing alive. Didn't he just kill her? Apparently not because she was standing in the doorway with some very long knives in hand. He unsheathe his katana for what would be the last time for the night. Or so he hoped.

"You're supposed to be dead," he spat.

"Temper, temper. I'm supposed to be dead but then again I'm not. You never really killed me. Are you up for a story before you die?"

"No," he aimed the sword carefully.

"Well, you'll listen anyway. I was dying from some strange disease. But after my son died, _he_ appeared to me. He said 'Don't you want to take your boy back from that hateful God?' I said I wanted revenge on Haru. I made a deal. I was given a chance to recruit for _him_ in exchange for years waiting on Haru to show up so I could kill him. I got to keep whoever I wanted and dispose of people whenever I pleased. And then you two just had to show up and come to claim my violin, which you relentlessly destroyed. Now it's your turn to die and I promise you won't ever come back to this world," She threw another knife.

Kanda didn't have enough time to react. The knife pierced his right shoulder. He was semi-paralyzed and couldn't move from his position. The knives were coated with poison because he could feel his systems shutting down very slowly. He wondered when the curse would react to it and begin to heal his wounds. He tried to move one of his legs but it just wouldn't budge. She aimed another, hopefully for his heart and threw. Kanda was ready to deflect it when a hand shot out of nowhere. It was no ordinary hand and the knife bounced of it like it was made of rubber. She looked down and found the struggling body.

"You…will…not…harm…anybody…"Allen stood up weakly.

"As is you could stop me you little runt," she scoffed.

He changed his arm to the gun and began to fire. Then he turned to Kanda behind him, who seemed murderous at the moment.

"Finish…her…off…"

Kanda used his 'Beasts of the Underworld' to finish her off. It was simple. All that was left of her was the locket. The same locket that was across the room, half an hour ago. He turned to see if the locket was still there and turned back to see her standing there again. This was all too surreal.

"Why won't you die?" he asked slowly walking forward.

He reached back to pull the knife out of his shoulder and then his back. The wounds bleed profusely and he had to wait a few seconds before he could walk at normal pace. It was slow at first but he picked up speed. She smiled and stood there with her arms outstretched. It was slowly going to end

The last thing Allen remembered before he woke up was confessing. Then it all went black. It was like having a nightmare repeat itself over and over. _The room was dimly lit. A lone figure sat the desk writing. The scratches the pen was making could be heard across the room which was loud with silence. He could only see one hand. One pale hand; white as bone and fingers that were too skinny. Then he realized. The hand was bone. The figure turned its head slowly towards Allen. A skeleton's head faced him, eyes in their sockets. Its mouth set in an unalterable grin. Teeth forever to remain like that. It opened its mouth and he could see the malice behind those eyes. Its mouth was like a black abyss. He could not see the bone behind it. Allen started to back up very slowly. With his back touching the wall, the skeleton rose, mouth wide open and walked towards him. His fingers dug into the wall behind him and his heart was in his throat. _

_He could hear it pounding quickly and out of control. This was more than simply being scared. This was fear. This was real. He automatically focused on the black in the skeleton's mouth. It came nearer with each passing second. Something was wrong. He couldn't move and it was right above him in an instant, ready to swallow him whole. And it did swallow him. It swallowed him into the darkness. This was no ordinary darkness. It had a special quality to it. This was a darkness that Allen feared. He closed his eyes and tried to think about something else. When he opened it, it had started all over again. Allen didn't know how many times he had gone through this nightmare but now something was different about it. As the skeleton approached, he saw a faint light behind it. And then the light grew brighter, it cut through the darkness like an axe through butter. It mutilated the darkness and brought him back…_

Allen looked up. His enemy and his friend were fighting each other. Things didn't look so well on Kanda's part though. He was badly wounded in the back and there was a huge bloodstain on the back of his uniform. He needed to help him somehow. He crawled. He had to crawl, he couldn't really move. The mission came first. He was halfway there when he felt a shoe press down on his head. He was too weak to fight it off and tried to activate his Innocence. Kanda stopped short. This could not be really happening. This was an all time low, even for Allen.

"Don't activate your Innocence you fool, you'll kill yourself," he shouted.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill him," she laughed.

"Because I'm your opponent," he answered.

"Wrong answer. You're both my opponents. Give me a reason."

"Because he'll kill you first," Kanda was getting annoyed. He had to end this somehow. And he bet that the locked was the key to this all. He aimed Mugen very carefully and was about to throw it.

"Look at him. He doesn't even have the strength to stand. I think I'll kill him now. You never gave me a good enough reason."

At that moment, Kanda realized something. And he would do anything to make that realization stick.

"If you lay one hand on…"

"Give me one reason not to," she lowered her hand.

"Because, because I love him," he admitted. It had just dawned on him so why not use it.

"All the more reason to kill him," she kicked Allen in the ribs. Kanda threw Mugen. It was his last chance and if he failed, he would die. The sword flew through the air and missed. It hit the locket leaving a gaping hole through it. Heartbeats echoed though the room and his enemy dissolved into sand. The locket crumbled into a rusty ball and hung suspended in the air for a few moments before dropping to the ground. He slowly went over and picked up Mugen. Once it was in its sheath, he picked up Allen and left. Allen lifted his head slightly and looked at the retreating scene.

"You said you-"

"I know what I said bean-sprout," he said, "and you should know that you're heavily underfed."

At the inn

Allen was eating like those guys in those eating competitions. Only he was eating faster and more. He didn't really have to heal much because he was hardly harmed. After easting three times hid body weight in food, he finally finished. He was looking healthier but he still felt weak from not eating for so long. They had to leave that day and made their way to the train station. He stole nervous glanced at Kanda, who seemed at act normal. This would be one very awkward ride home. They sat opposite each other. Allen fidgeted and Kanda looked out the window.

"Stop fidgeting," he said still looking out the window.

"Sorry," Allen replied, "You know about the time back there when I said that I loved you? I'm sorry about that."

"What are you sorry about that for?" Kanda turned to face Allen.

He reached forward and pulled Allen forward by his collar lapels. He was looking him in the eye.

"What are you sorry for?" he said.

"For saying that…" Allen felt nervous.

A/N: here's your magic moment fangirls Kanda moved for ward so that they faced each other, eye to eye. He could see the horror on Allen's face and smirked. He pressed his lips to Allen's and he responded by kissing him back. The train suddenly stopped to a halt and Allen was catapulted to the other side of the car. He burst out laughing as the train started up again and leaned back on Kanda's shoulder. Kanda didn't seem to mind it and continued to look out the window. They would arrive at any minute now.

--

**This was the last chapter. Did I do a good job? I spent a lot of time on this and I'm happy I finished it. Anyone up for another?**


End file.
